1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for receiving a memory card. In particular, it relates to a device for receiving a SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) chip card of a portable telephone set, which can be freely inserted into or slid out of an open slot formed in the telephone set without detaching the battery unit or using a tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,414 issued to Trahan et al discloses a SIM chip card reader used in a portable telephone set. The SIM chip card reader is integrated into the telephone set, and thus when the SIM chip card is to be inserted into the reader, the battery pack must be removed from the backside of the telephone set.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,969 issued to Kobayashi discloses a portable telephone set for use in combination with an IC card. The telephone set includes a telephone body having a battery unit-receiving portion and a battery unit. The IC card is attached to the battery unit-receiving portion and is sandwiched between the battery unit-receiving portion and the battery unit. According to this design, when different users use the telephone set, the battery unit must be detached in order to insert a new IC card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,250 issued to Kobayashi discloses a portable telephone set which includes a main section and a battery pack. The battery pack is removably connected to the main section and has a L-shaped rib to provide a slot in which the IC card is inserted. This design also requires that the battery pack be detached when an IC card is to be inserted into the slot.